La novena niña elegida
by Meilin-Hirami-no-Izzy
Summary: pues es mi primer fic y quiero agredeser a ryu-kun por ayudarme a subirlo xD


Primer capМtulo: El encuentro con la extraЯa chica elegida

Los niЯos elegido estaban en un bosque muy caluroso, los chicos estaba muy cansados, Mimi ya estaba casi arrastrАndose por el piso, mientras Palmon la sostenМa del brazo para que no se cayera, Piyomon miraba a Sora muy preocupada, tai ocultando su cansancio, Matt cuidaba que TK no le pasara nada, Joe tenia en brazos a Gomamon, e Izzy iba a tras de todos con Tentomon.

-Hay...cuanto falta??...-se quejaba Mimi, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, Izzy se choco contra Mimi y Tentomon contra Izzy.

-Que pasa Mimi levАntate-dijo Izzy al chocar contra la chica de la pureza.

-Hay...es que ya no puedo mАs-

-SerА mejor descansar un rato...-decМa Joe sentАndose en una roca, Sora se sentaba junto a Piyomon, y flexionada sus piernas, las abrazaba con sus brazos y apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas.

-Hermano, serА mejor que tu tan bien te sientes-dijo Kari preocupada por su hermano.

-Si Kari, estoy bien-contesto el chico del valor. Cuando se escuchС la voz de Genail, y apareciС su imagen en el cielo.

-NiЯos elegidos, NiЯos elegidos- decМa una voz que venia del cielo.

-es el seЯor Genail-dijo Izzy en tono de sorpresa.

-Hay algo importante que deben saber-dijo, Izzy le presto mucha atenciСn lo que decМa el seЯor Genai.

-Lo que pido es que no se sorprendan-Genail se notaba algo preocupado. Pero parecМa que solo Izzy le prestaba atenciСn al viejo.

-Lo que querМa decir, es que hay otra chica-dijo Genai, Izzy lo mirС confundido.

-Otra chica??- y de repente se dio cuenta-Otra niЯa elegida??-decМa sorprendido el chico del conocimiento

-Si!!-al escuchar eso todos los chicos elegidos pusieron mucha atenciСn.

-Entonces tenemos que regresar a nuestro mundo??-digo Mimi con mucho animo, mientras todos la miraba..., mientras Mimi se quedaba en silencio viendo la mirada de sus camaradas.  
-La novena niЯa elegida se encuentra en Tokio-replicaba Genai, Izzy se quedС pensando,"porque ahora, acaso estarА acercАndose algЗn peligro?" pensС el chico del conocimiento mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Que pasa Izzy?- dijo la niЯa de la pureza. Izzy la miro a los ojos, y se ruborizo un poco al ver los dulces ojos de Mimi.

-EH!? No nada Mimi Jeje...-dijo serrando sus ojos algo sorprendido.

-Pero como puede haber otra niЯa elegida -dijo Joe, Genai los miraba preocupado, Izzy seguМa aun rojo, Mimi lo miraba extraЯada al ver la reacciСn del muchacho, Mimi se sacС los guantes y se tocС la frente, mientras tan bien tocaba la de Izzy, el chico del conocimiento se sonrojС aun mАs al sentir las delicadas manos de la dulce joven.

-©Te sientes bien Izzy? Te noto muy caliente-la chica se preocupo, Tentomon y Palmon los miraron y comenzaron a reМr. Izzy muy rojo sacС la mano de la chica de su frente.

-No te preocupes Mimi, estoy bien- El chico la mirС muy nervioso, Tentomon y Palmon se dieron cuenta de que Izzy en esas cosas era un libro abierto. Mientras que Genai les decМa que tenМan que ir a su casa y el los transportarМa hacia Tokio.

-En serio? Y que tan lejos estamos de tu casa?-Reclamaba Sora , Genai la mirС, hubo un incomodo silencio por unos segundos.

-No lo sИ-al escuchar las palabras de Genai todos cayeron sorprendidos, menos Mimi e Izzy que estaban en otra..., Tai se enojС.

-Y como quieres que lleguemos asta tu casa?!AH!!-el chico del valor paresia que iba a sonar un silbato de una caldera hirviendo, Genai lo mira, y les dicen que deben seguir la luz, el viejo desaparece sin decir ni una cosa mАs.

-Seguir la luz??-se preguntС tai a si mismo, Piyomon miro para todas partes y vio la misma luz que vieron la primera vez que fueron a la casa de Genai.

-chicos allМ es!!-grito Piyomon, los chicos siguieron la luz, fueron muy rАpido para no perder tiempo, Mimi los mira y va corriendo con ellos dejando a Izzy solo en el suelo.

-Oye Mimi espИrame!!- gritaba el niЯo mientras se levantaba, y corrМa tras Mimi. Ya habМan llegado al lago donde se encontraba la casa de Genai. Los chicos entraron a la casa de el viejo. Genai ya estaba esperАndolos al lado de un portal, ya que si permanecМan aquМ sus enemigos los podrМan atacar...

-vamos vАyanse ya!- gritaba el viejo, los chicos rapidamente entraron confundidos al ver la reacciСn de Genai, los chicos viajaron asta Tokio, donde despertaron en un parque de su ciudad.

-Al fin llegamos!!-decМa la chica pureza con felicidad, agarrando los brazos de Palmon y haciИndola girar.

-podremos ver a nuestro padres otra ves!-dijo la pequeЯa Kari, Joe los miro un poco preocupado.

-chicos recuerden que estamos aquМ otra ves porque tenemos que buscar al noveno niЯo elegido-el chico de la sinceridad se escuchaba mАs preocupado que de costumbre.

-SerА mejor volver a nuestras casas un tiempo-dijo Matt, mientras TK lo agarraba de la mano. Mimi lo miro contenta.

-Tal ves tengas razСn, extraЯo mucho a mis padre-dijo Tai, Kari sujeta a Gatomon y comienza a brincar.

-Veremos a nuestros padres.- la chica lo repetМa una y otra vez.

-Pero serА mejor encontrar rАpido al noveno niЯo elegido-decМa Izzy, Mimi se desanimo pronto al oМr esas palabras, para ella significan que no descansaran y solo abra trabajo.

-Pero por ahora serА mejor descansar-digo Kari, Tai convencido de la decisiСn de su hermanita, tan bien opino lo mismo.

-yo quiero ver a mi mamА-dijo Sora un poco nostАlgica, mientras que todo estuvo en un silencio incomodo al recordar a sus padres, los chicos querМan verlos y estar un rato en familia por unos dМas mientras buscaban a la novena niЯa elegida.

-Esta bien eres a nuestras casas-RespondiС Joe para romper el silencio nostАlgico. Todos se pusieron muy contentos al oМr a Joe decir eso. Todos se dirigieron a la estaciСn del autobЗs, cada paro que hacia el autobЗs uno de ellos se bajaba. Asta que cada uno llego de sorpresa a su casa. En la casa de Tai y Kari los abrazaron y les hicieron una deliciosa cena, en la casa de Mimi le hicieron un arroz con crema batida y Palmon comМa unos huevos que hizo la madre de la muchacha, La madre de Sora le hizo muchos mimos a ella y a Piyomon, Joe fue a su casa y no habМa nadie, y se puso a estudiar mientras, Gomamon dormМa despuИs de que comiС algo ya preparado por la madre de Joe. La "madre" de Izzy lo abrazo con muchas ganas al ver la sorpresa que se llevС. La madre de TK le hizo un pastel de fresas y el padre de Matt solo se sorprendiС y solo le dijo "que bueno que regresaste.  
Ya avМan pasado toda la noche asta que durmieron con su familia, menos Joe que se quedС dormido antes de que llegaran sus padres o su hermano. Ya havia amanecido el Odaiba, eran como las diez de la maЯana y algunos niЯos elegidos como Sora, Joe e Izzy salieron a buscar el niЯo elegido. Cada uno salio con su digimons. Mientras los otros seguМan durmiendo profundamente en sus casas. -Encontraron algo?-Pregunto Sora mientras todos se acercaban a un parque, como si fuera su base de reuniСn.

-Yo no encontrИ nada, parece que no esta aquМ-dijo Joe, Sora lo mirС y despuИs mirС a Izzy.

-Pero el seЯor Genai dijo que estaba aquМ...-de repente el digibay de Izzy comenzС a sonar, decМa que el niЯo/a elegida estaba cerca.

-EH!-gritaron todos mientras seguМan el camino que les indicaba el digibay, asta que llegan a un festival. El niЯo elegido se movМa muy rАpido, como si estuviese huyendo de algo, de pronto Joe ve a un digimon que parecМa un sapo que estaba escondido esperando una indicaciСn.

-WA que es eso!-dijo el chico asustado. Izzy quiso revisar en su computadora pero de repente se apagС y no funcionaba.

-Porque ahora? GRR..., no podrИ ver que digimon es-gruЯo el chico pelirrojo.

-Ese es parte de mi plan-se oyС una voz muy aguda como para que te duelan los oМdos.

-Quien es?!-GritС Sora TapАndose los oМdos con sus los manos, los chicos miraron hacia el parque nuevamente y vieron a un sujeto que daba escalofrМos, su piel era de color blanca, con el cabello largo y negro que le tapaba toda la cara que solo se veМa uno de sus ojos, pero su piel estaba cubierta con unos finos hilos de sangre, con una tЗnica blanca, pero al parecer solo ellos lo podМan verlo, porque las otras personas no se asustaban o le ponМan atenciСn.

-Quien eres?..., o mejor dicho ©que eres?-Dijo Piyomon, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que los digimons no lo reconocМan..., los chicos se asustaron.

-DesconectИ tu computadora para que no tengas exceso a los datos de los digimons y para que no puedas comunicarte con Genai.-DecМa el espectro. Mientras que sonreМa con una sonrrisa maligna, su sonrМa era muy grande. y Notaron que le faltaba la mandМbula, ya que por esa razСn paresia que tuviese la boca el doble de grande.

-Que eres?-repitiС Piyomon

-Pues, soy algo que puede entrar al digimundo-respondМa.

-Eres como el seЯor Genai?-DecМa con temor Gomamon, el espectro mirС a la pobre foquita con su ojo que estaba destapado.

-No...no soy como Genai ni como un Digimon-

-Que eres?...-Sora se escuchaba muy asustada...

-Pues soy...como una maldiciСn que persigue a la niЯa elegida y a todos sus familiares.-La "cosa" se empezС a acercar a los niЯos, los niЯos se alejaban.  
-Yo soy una maldiciСn, su cada esta poseМda por mi... y cada persona que pone un pie en esa casa no los dejare de seguir asta matarlos..., ella ya se dio cuenta de quien soy y porque la sigo, ella es muy fuerte...-decМa mientras se reМa, su voz chillona penetraba en los oМdos de los niЯos.

-Pero quien es??-preguntaba Tentomon

-La niЯa elegida estА aquМ porque tenia un concierto con su grupo-decМa el "fantasma" mirando el escenario. Todos miraron hacia allМ para esperar que salieran.

-ASTAN LISTOS CIUDAD ODAIBA!!-se escuchС la voz de una chica, mientras que una bomba de humo cubriС el escenario, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver como salМan los miembros de la banda. Eran los que tocaban los instrumentos y unas chicas que estaban allМ eran tres. Una de cabello rosa muy largo, la otra de cabello negro un poco mАs corto y la del medio una pelirroja teЯida de unos diez aЯos mАs o menos, se notaba que era teЯida, porque en sus raМces se veМa un color castaЯo verdoso.

-Esta cansiСn se llama Hare Hare Yukai!-gritaba la chica de cabello rosa.

-Pues vamos!-gritaba la chica...,antes de cantar, comenzС la MЗsica y ellas bailaron antes de de cantar.

CanciСn:

Nazo nazo mitaini chikyuuniwo aki akashitara Minnade dokomademo ikerune

Wakuwaku shitaito negainagara sugoshitetayo Kanaete kuretanowa darenano

Jikanno hate made Boooon!!

Wave de Loop na kono omoiwa Nanimo kamo makikonda souzoude asobou

Aruhareta hino koto Mahou ijouno yukariga Kagirinaku Furisosogu Fukanojanaiwa Ashitamada au toki Warainagara hamingu Ureshisawo atsumeyou Kantannandayo Ko-n-na-no Oikaketene Tsukamatemite Ookinayume yume suki deshou

Iroiro yosouga dekisoude dekinai mirai Soredemo hitotsudake wakaruyo

Kirakira Hikatte Atsui kumono ueno kasaru Hoshitachiga kibouwo kureruto

Jikanni norouyo Byuuuun!! Chip de Cool na toshimono damon Samishigaccha hazukashiiyo nantene iwasete

Teto tewo tsunaidara Mukau toko muteki deshou Kagayaita Hitominiwa Fukanoganaino Uedake miteiruto Namidamo kawaichau Kaoritai... Kokorokara tsuyoku omouhodo Tsu-ta-wa-ru Hashiridasuyo Ushirono hitomo oideyo Dokidoki suru deshou?

Boooon!!

Wave de Loop na kono omoiwa Nanimo kamo makikonda souzoude asobou

Aruhareta hino koto Mahou ijouno yukariga Kagirinaku Furisosogu Fukanojanaiwa Ashitamada au toki Warainagara hamingu Ureshisawo atsumeyou Kantannandayo Ko-n-na-no Oikaketene Tsukamatemite Ookinayume yume suki deshou

-Espero que les halla gustado-todos las personas gritaban por su cansiСn, los chicos las miraban.

-Y cual serА?-decМa en voz baja Izzy, el chico del conocimiento se quedС mirАndolas y de repente el "fantasma apareciС en frente del chico del conocimiento. Izzy se quedo en shok al ver los tenebrosos ojos del espectro. Pero despuИs el niЯo se hipnotizС con esos ojos.

-Izzy, no lo sigas viendo-gritС Tentomon al ver a su amigo en apuros, el "fantasma" toco la frente de Izzy, y este se desmayo de repente, Tentomon lo sujetС para que no se cayera. Todos fueron a verlo, Joe se dio vuelta para ver al fantasma pero el ya no estaba.

-Izzy, estas bien?-Sora le dijo mientras el niЯo se despertaba, el los miro confundido.

-Que pasС?-dijo el muchacho

-La verdad no lo sИ, el solo toco tu frente y se fue-dijo Joe mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, Piyomon estaba vigilando a la niЯa para que no se valla

-SerА mejor que le digamos todo-decМa Piyomon mientras la niЯa se iba, todos la siguieron, Joe grito "oye niЯa" para que esta no se valla, la chica de cabello rojo se detuvo, y esperС a que se acercaran a ella.

-Quienes son ustedes??-dijo la niЯa confundida, Izzy sacС su digibays.

-Por casualidad tienes uno de estos?-Le preguntС.

-mmm...no, porque?-antes de contestar su bolso comienza a sonar, la chica revisa su bolso a ver que estaba causando ese ruido. Ella sacС un digibays.

-Que diablos es esto?-los niЯos la miraron y suspiraron, Sora le dijo que si podМan hablar con ella, y le contaron todo, al principio no creМa nada de lo que le decМan, pero despuИs al ver a sus digimons ella se sorprendiС, dio algunos gritos pero despuИs les creyС y pensС que si ella iba al digimundo la criatura de su casa la dejarМa de seguir.

-umm... esta bien los ayudare!-decМa entusiasmada, todos se alegraron al escuchar sus palabras.  
-Pues entonces nos iremos maЯana!-dijo Joe, Sora se alegro al ver a Joe muy contento por encontrar a la niЯa elegida.

-Pero...donde esta mi digimon?-pregunto la niЯa que se desanimo un poco, Joe puso sus manos en sus hombros.

-No te preocupes quizАs esta en el digimundo esperАndote-Joe le sonrМo amigablemente

-esta bien no me preocuparИ-La niЯa le sonriС tiernamente que hizo que el chico se sonrojara. Izzy les avisС a los demАs que ya avМan encontrado a la niЯa elegida, todos se sintieron muy aliviados...

ContinuarА...

Bueno este fic esta dedicado a mi jajajajaja y bueno espero que les guste n.n

Bueno la chica en el fic no se presentС bien jeje en el fic la chica soy yo, y se llama Meilin Hirami 


End file.
